Group 6
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 'Service Business' - Jovan Zecevic A service business is a team made up of professional experts that would complete task/work for the benefit of their customers.Service business isn't like a store or that type of business, they will finish your work and deliver it to you. Examples of service businesses * Business-Plan Consulting * Packing and Unpacking Service * Business-Travel Management * Carpet Dyeing * Hospital-Bill Auditing * Specialized Staffing * Bookkeeping * Computer Repair. Merchandising Business - Arjun Sathyanarayan Merchandising businesses purchase inventory with the intent of reselling it to a customer at a higher price. T he accounting terminology for a merchandising company is often distinct from a service company, which provides a service to a customer in return for payment. Merchandising businesses are subject to accounting pr ocesses that are rarely, if ever, used in a service-oriented firm. EXAMPLES *Movies *Political Campaignes *Sports Merchandising *Advertising Icons EXAMPLES OF BUSINESS IN CANADA #Footlocker #Guess #Micheal Kors #Grocery Stores #Holister #Clothing Stores ADVANTAGES OF A MERCHANDISING BUSINESS ''' # Product display #Pricing #Store layout #Signage #Promotional Events Manufacturing Business - Alwaleed Jabasini A manufacturing business is any business that creates physical products using raw materials. Manufacturing business often employ machines, humans, computers, and robots to produce merchandise. The product is put together using a step by step procedure moving from workstation to workstation. Manufacturing business can choose to sell their products directly to consumers, other manufacturers, distributors, and wholesalers. There are three types of manufacturing businesses, make-to-stock, make-to-order and make to assemble. Make-to-stock is based on an old business strategy where the product is made based on consumer based data. Drawbacks to this traditional strategy include that the initial prediction of the product skyrocketing in sales becomes false overtime, meaning the manufacturer of the product is in a deficit in economy. Make-to-order allows customers to order products that are customized to fit their needs, the manufacturing of this product starts when the customer orders the product. Unfortunately the customer has to wait longer to receive it, but this benefits the manufacturer by cutting out the risk of making too many products. Make-to-assemble is a strategy that relies on demand forecasts to stock the components of a product, similar to make-to-order strategy the product gets made when it is ordered. Through this method consumers will receive their products in shorter time. If the business does not receive many orders then the manufacturer will not be left with unwanted stock. Samsung group is a South Korean multinational manufacturing business that thrives in the electronic business. Samsung is a make-to-stock company. Samsung bases its product produce on previous consumer based data and the advertisements it puts out. Non-Profit Organization - '''Steven Van A non-profit organization (NPO) is devoted to contributing to a particular social cause or campaigning for a shared point of view. Non-profit organizations are admitted tax-exempt status and do not pay income tax on donations they receive and any money earned through charitable activities. Who owns a non-profit organization? ''' No individual person or group owns a non-profit organization. A non-profit organization cannot be sold. Non-profit organizations are generally managed by a board of directors or their members. Most organizations involved in the education field are actually non-profit organizations; '''universities and district school boards are the most common types of non-profit organizations in the education field. Examples of areas non-profit organizations will contribute to are: religion, arts, culture, humanities, education, environment, animals, human services, international & foreign affairs, public & societal benefit, health, and more. Examples of the biggest non-profit organizations around us (in Canada): * Toronto District School Board * Governing Council of the University of Toronto * Peel District School Board * University of Western Ontario * York Region District School Board * York University * Université de Montréal